


Escape

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [30]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott is stuck in a trap.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Nott the brave with a metal cage! Or a flower?From the Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Escape

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Shit.

The cage locked into place thirty feet above the floor, locking Nott in place with it.

Okay. Locked in place. Can’t swing the cage. But it has a lock. A lock can be opened! But your thief’s tools are down there.

Okay. Okay. Um.

Wait!

She clutched at the broach she’d taken to wearing on her cloak. It was shiny and the flower shape reminded her of Yasha. More importantly, a broach is a pin. Which can pick a lock.

After that, jumping ten feet to the walls and climbing thirty feet down would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
